Committed Unto the Depths
by Gamenian
Summary: The Graf Spee has been scuttled, or has she? The Pocket Battleship of the Ironbloods finds herself in a strange new world after her supposed death, how will she cope in this new world? Have any others been sent here as well, or is she alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

On the deck of a large ship anchored in port, stood a white haired girl, barely supporting herself against the large, front 283mm Triple turret of the KMS Graf Spee. She looked out across the port and out to sea, where 3 British cruisers lay, the HMS Ajax, Achilles, and Cumberland. The latter ship she was unfamiliar with, and was therefore fresh to any fight that might occur. The other two however, the Ajax and Achilles, she recognized as the ones who had been pursuing her and her ship since 4 days ago, trading blows all the way until she was forced to dock in the Neutral harbor of Montevideo, Uruguay three days ago. The girl estimated that her ship had been hit around 70 times before she lay anchor here.

Footsteps could be heard behind her, the heels audibly falling on the wooden deck of the panzerschiff before a voice called out to her, "Spee, the time has come."

"Kapitän zur See Langsdorff, sir." The white haired woman would say with a wince as she shifted to look at the white clothed officer, saluting him and the black clothed Fregattenkapitän standing next to him.

"At ease Spee." He'd state, returning the salute. "I'm afraid that the Higher ups in Berlin have given me two options. Either try to fight out against the three British cruisers and inbound Battlegroup, which given the state of the ship, would be impossible; or scuttle the ship and any 'valuable technologies that must not fall into the enemy's hands' and escape to Argentina." Langsdorff said, looking apologetically at Graf Spee, who kept her quiet, almost resigned, expression at what he insinuated. "I'm afraid that I must not risk the lives of my Crew, Spee. Please know, that its been an honor serving with you, and that if I could, I'd take you with us."

"You are just doing your duty Kapitän, and I will do what you ask of me." Spee said quietly, still propping herself up against the turret, sounding so utterly tired.

"Very well Spee," Langsdorff said, looking down in shame before looking up sadly, "Your last orders are such, to sail out away from the Harbor and scuttle your ship, and go down with it, denying the enemy any possible advantage."

"Ja, Kapitän, it will be done." Spee stated, once again giving the officer a salute, receiving a firm one in return from Langsdorff before the man turned on his heel and walked away, leaving the ship girl with the black clothed officer. "How may I help you Fregattenkapitän Kay?"

"I just wanted to say that it was an honor to sail with you Spee." Kay said with a sad smile. He'd then reach down to his Luger PO8 on his belt, pulling it out before flipping it around and offering the grip to Graf Spee, "I also wanted to give you this, for the afterlife."

Spee would take the pistol and look it over with a small smile, looking up and giving Kay a salute which he returned. "It was an honor to serve you all as well, please tell the crew that." She'd say.

"I will be sure to do that." Said the Fregattenkapitän, before sighing lightly, "Well, I believe that we should not draw this out any longer. Once again, it was an honor Spee, I wish you luck wherever the sea takes you." He'd say before turning and leaving Graf Spee alone once more. She felt each and every crewmember walk down the gangplank and off the KMS Graf Spee.

Once all the crew was off, Spee mentally ordered her ship to leave the mooring, sailing out into the sea, towards the waiting British cruisers. Before her ship got in range of their guns, she silently detonated the scuttling charges mostly situated in her aft; A blast of hot air blowing her hair forward as she stood resiliently on the Bow of her ship, nearly falling over from the self-inflicted pain. Her ship slowly sank into the depths of the Southern Atlantic, Spee standing all the way until the water began licking at her ankles. The white haired girl continued on to stay still, letting the water engulf her slowly, staying even as the water went over her head, embracing the sea silently until her world went dark.

* * *

Ajax stood on the bow of her battered vessel, watching as the ship that gave them so much trouble before sunk to the bottom of their own volition.

"Persistent even to the end... Who would've thought she'd scuttle herself... Now she's gonna make us look like the bad guys!" Stated Achilles over the radio.

"...There's no such thing as a good or bad side in war, Achilles." Replied Ajax flatly, not pulling her eyes off of the sinking 'Pocket Battleship.' "We don't have any need for Cumberland anymore... I'll just inform our allies that... Graf Spee has been sunk."

"Alright. Then we should start heading... Ajax? You okay?" Achilles asked, concerned about how brief Ajax was being over the radio.

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you." Stated Ajax curtly.

"...Alrighty then. I'll take it slow so you've got time." Achillies replied, not entirely understanding, but not questioning Ajax's current emotional state.

"Yeah, sure." Said Ajax, her eyes still fixed to the sinking wreckage of Spee. She'd then turn off her radio before speaking, "In reality, Cumberland was the only one behind us. I lied about Ark Royal and Renown, you see. Ahahah..." She laughed shakily before continuing, "But even supposing you were to defeat us, your defeat would have been set in stone the moment you docked at this port." She paused, mulling over what she was saying and letting out an airy chuckle, finally taking her eyes off of the Graf Spee and looking to the sky, "...It's not like me to be emotional in front of my fallen enemies like this. When I get back home, I'm going to harass Exeter some more." She'd then look back at the sinking Spee, giving a rare, genuine smile, "But still, I'm grateful, Admiral Graf Spee. It's thanks to you that I managed to have such an... enjoyable time. Ahahah..."

Ajax then turned her ship about, going as fast as her damaged ship allowed her so she could catch up to her sister, leaving the Spee behind.

* * *

**Kapitän zur See – Captain at Sea (Equivilent to Captain)**

**Fregattenkapitän – Commander**

**Panzerschiff – Armored Ship or Pocket Battleship**

* * *

** So, that is the first chapter in this fic, I tried to be as accurate as possible to the crew and ranks, but a lot is unclear, unrecorded, or difficult to find. But anyways, feel free to leave criticism, roast me, threaten my life, or anything else along those lines.**

**Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Kapitän zur See Hans Langsdorff put on his white jacket, finishing the Kriegsmarine dress uniform set. He strode over to the balcony of the Naval Hotel in Buenos Aires, Argentina. It had been three days since he ordered the Frauenschiff of the KMS Admiral Graf Spee to scuttle the ship and follow it to the depths, and he had carried that burden ever since. He had kept up a positive appearance in front of the crew, but his staff knew that it was all an act. Hans could no longer keep up that face, and he knew that if he ever returned home he would most likely be branded a coward for not going down with his ship. So he knew exactly what he must do, the Kapitän strode over to the desk in his room and sat down, retrieving a pen and paper to write down a final note.

'I can now only prove by my death that the fighting services of the Third Reich are ready to die for the honour of the flag. I alone bear the responsibility for scuttling the panzershiff Admiral Graff Spee. I am happy to pay with my life for any possible reflection on the honour of the flag. I shall face my fate with firm faith in the cause and the future of the nation and of my Führer.'

Once finished he folded it neatly and placed it in an envelope. He had made sure to make it appear that he was fully devout to the Third Reich and the Führer as to make the acceptance of his crew and staff back in Germany easier. He then took the letter with him and lay on his bed, placing the letter on his chest. Langsdorff retrieved his sidearm from his belt and raised it, saying one simple thing, "I am truly sorry Spee." A single shot rang out through the hotel, signifying the ending of the career of one Hans Wilhelm Langsdorff, former Kapitän zur See of the KMS Admiral Graf Spee.

* * *

Graf Spee stirred from her slumber, she let out a small groan at the aching all over her. Her eyes then burst open at the realization that she was still alive, apparently failing at her last order from Langsdorff. She shakily stood, bracing herself against her ship's railing. _'Wait, the ship?'_ She thought, looking around herself and seeing the KMS Admiral Graf Spee in apparently perfect sailing condition. She closed her eyes and did a mental check of her ship, confirming what she saw, the Admiral Graf Spee had been repaired, and even given a brand new Arado Ar 196 Floatplane for her ship's catapult.

Spee slowly made her way to the Bridge of her ship, supporting herself on anything she could, amazed and somewhat ashamed that she still lived. She failed her Kapitän's orders, a shameful thing for any Kriegsmarine ship, especially at the very beginning of what she felt was to be a long and arduous war. She looked down in shame as she entered the bridge, making her way to the radio looking at it, contemplating on what she should do. Using the radio was a dangerous move for a ship, for even if your messages are encrypted, your signal could still be picked up by the enemy, marking your location on their maps. She sighed before speaking, deciding that possibly finding out where she was outweighed the threat of her transmission being picked up by the enemy.

"This is the KMS Admiral Graf Spee, broadcasting to any Kriegsmarine ships in the area, I do not know my current location, please respond as soon as possible." She then stopped her message and set it to repeat every 10 minutes or so.

Once this was done, she decided to pick a direction to move, turning North East and going full steam, her smokestacks bellowing out dark clouds of exhaust. She could not figure out where exactly she was until night, where she could see the stars. It was at this point where she finally noticed the faint tingling in the back of her neck that she was well familiar with. She stood and walked out off of the bridge, holding out her hands and calling forth her rigging. Black metal ending with large red fingers encased her arms, two shark esque mounts each with a 28.3mm gun on their sides hung around at her hips accompanied a shark like tail and two quadruple torpedo tubes also hovered above the guns of her rigging at her shoulders, an aircraft catapult poking up just behind her head. Spee let out a small sigh of relief as the itching went away, though her body still ached like she had just done a 4 hour work out.

She put her arms down, the red fingers barely touching the ground due to their length. A tingling sensation then nagged at the back of her mind, something she recognized as her Radar picking up something. Once she focused on it, she found a large signal moving straight towards her port side at a speed of approximately 35 knots. The ship girl shifted her guns to that direction and looked out across the blue sea, scanning the horizon. She spotted a black shape moving rapidly towards her and she narrowed her eyes, she didn't feel any radio signatures and the silhouette didn't look like anything man made, rather something much more natural.

The shape soon came into much clearer view of her Rangefinders and her eyes widened slightly. It was a dragon, not of the western type, but rather one commonly portrayed in the east. It had a white faceplate looking like bone and Red accents along the cheeks and black body. She fired one of her 150mm secondary guns off to the side of the creature, hoping to scare it off, but the dragon only increased its pace. The Spee shot yet another shot from a 150mm gun, this time closer to the dragon, the water from the impact spraying over the dragon's face, yet it continued towards her, showing no signs of stopping. She opened fire with her ship's Flak 20 and Flak 38 anti-aircraft guns, raking the creature's body with it, doing minimal damage aside from small fist-sized craters peppering its body.

The dragon pulled its body up from the water, looking down on the Spee around a kilometer away. Its mouth opened and an orb of light began to form in its mouth, sparking out like electricity. Graf Spee frowned, aiming her front 283mm main turret at the beast, firing a High Explosive round out of the first gun in the turret. The large round flew through the air and hit its body, blowing off a large chunk from the dragon, making the creature recoil and let loose the building energy from its mouth, a lightning bolt going high over Spee's ship. The dragon looked down at the Kriegsmarine ship, anger evident in its red eyes. Spee fired the second gun in her fore turret, another HE shell hitting the dragon and doing a similar amount of damage lower on the dragon's body, causing it to bellow out in pain. Seeing that the creature was not going anywhere, Spee fired the last gun in her fore turret, hoping to finish off the creature. Yet in an amazing feat of speed, the dragon maneuvered away from the shell, having the semi-expensive 11-inch round detonate harmlessly in the water behind it.

Spee continued to frown in concentration, opening fire with all four of the 150mm secondary guns on her Port as well as her dual 105mm Anti-aircraft gun on her port and stern, multiple pock marks covering the creature and keeping it stunned, unable to retaliate from the firepower of the 'Pocket Battleship.' Wishing to see this over with, she fired all three guns in her aft 283mm turret at the dragon, one shell hitting the body at the waterline, another hitting further up, and the last slamming into the animal's head, detonating and slaying the creature once and for all.

The black dragon fell to the water with a loud splash, sprinkling the port side of the Graf Spee with water. Spee looked on confused as the dragon's body slowly began to dissipate into black smoke. Deciding it best not to linger at what might be a large signal to any nearby hostile ships that something had happened here, she set her speed to the maximum 28.5 knots, steaming along to the North West, unto the unknown.

* * *

A greyed man sat on a fishing ship, a bottle of beer in hand. His name was Montgomery Chapman, a veteran of the tail end of the Great War, where he served in the Valerian Navy, back before they had all those fancy airships that Atlas had invented. He took a sip from his beer, enjoying the feel of the sea wind against his face. He was interrupted as his Grandson, Emeric Chapman leaned out the window of the bridge.

"Hey Grandpa, I'm seeing some smoke on the horizon." Emeric said, looking concerned. Montgomery stood and walked onto the bridge of his small fishing ship, looking out to where Emeric was pointing. "You think someone killed a Grimm?"

"No, it's too thick for Grimm dissipation, looks like there might be from a fire." Montgomery replied, reaching down and pulling out a pair of Binoculars and looking through them at the smoke.

"A fire? On the ocean?" Emeric asked skeptically. Montgomery froze when he finally saw where the smoke was coming from. It was a warship, one that eerily reminded him of the Atlestian ships he faced in the Great War. "Grandpa?" Emeric asked, concerned at his grandfather's silence and stillness, "You see something?"

"A warship." Montgomery stated quietly, still looking at the moderately large ship. As he spoke, a light begun to flash above what he assumed was the bridge. His eyes widened after a second as he recognized the ancient communications method, Morse Code.

"A warship? On water? But those haven't been used in well over 60 years." Remarked Emeric. Once realizing that the warship was talking to their ship, the elder Chapman scrambled to get a piece of paper and a pen, jotting down what the ship was transmitting while also looking at it through his binoculars. After the ship repeated its message twice, he looked down, translating the series of dots and dashes.

"If you transmit on your wireless, I will open fire." He said to himself, going pale.

"What!" Exclaimed Emeric, clearly panicking, "But they can't do that!"

At this point, the warship had gotten close enough to be seen without aide from binoculars, showing off its towering frame compared to the dinky fishing trawler. After around 10 minutes of tense silence, the ship came along-side the Chapman's vessel, though neither of the native Valerians could see any of the warship's crew, though they did see a crest on the ship's bow, two trios of diamonds and two roosters, each pair diagonally opposite of each other. The ship halted alongside the trawler, letting the two men onboard take in the impressive firepower present on the vessel.

A woman around 5'6" appeared on the side of the vessel, looking down on the fishing ship's crew. She had white hair with a small red streak down it as well as light blue, bordering on white, eyes. Her outfit was what caught the eyes of the two men, an extremely short black skirt with red accents and a stylized curved shark smile with the edges of the mouth going from hip to hip. She had a white belt set cockeyed on her person, a pistol stuffed into it, and above that were two triangle shaped holes showing off parts of her side torso as well as a bit of the underside of her moderate chest assets. And finally, around her neck was a long scarf showing a black cross with a white border atop a red background.

"Namen und Treue." She spoke, loud enough for the two Valerian's to hear from their position well below her. Emeric looked over confused and scared to his grandfather, who glanced briefly over to his grandson before returning focus to the woman before them.

* * *

Graf Spee had come alongside the fishing ship she had spotted, sending her regular message that she broadcast to her raiding victims. But she had no intention of stealing from a small ship, just gaining information, she just did not want them to alert anyone to her position. In order to make herself as least threatening as possible, she opted to not have her rigging present and keep her ship's weapons fixed forward.

"Uh, pardon?" The elder man asked below, pulling Spee back to reality. English, he spoke English, with the accent of an Englishman no less, so it would be possible that she was in her sister, Deutschland's, former raiding area. That was certainly possible, though it was not nearly foggy nor cold enough for that. She decided that further information gathering was necessary.

"Name and allegiance." She repeated, this time in the man's native tongue.

"Ummmm, Montgomery Chapman and Emeric Chapman, citizens of Vale Ma'am." The elder one, Montgomery, stated nervously, obviously intimidated by her ship. The man's answer brought about confusion and complication to her initially simple plan to stop the first ship she saw and question the crew. She had never heard of Vale, and when she mentally referred to her charts, she didn't find any country by that name. She then decided to go for a more general question that would at least give her somewhat of a bearing.

"What ocean is this? North Atlantic? Indian?" She asked him, being sure to keep her tone and face neutral. At her question, both the Chapman males looked between each other before the one named Montgomery spoke up once again.

"We're in the Central Sea Ma'am, around 40 Kilometers west of the City of Vale." The man's response did little to clear things up, so she decided to go more 'hands on' with her information gathering.

"May I board your vessel and see your charts?" Spee asked, receiving a hesitant nod from Montgomery, prompting her to jump from the deck of her ship onto the smaller fishing ship, rocking the boat slightly with her impact and causing her to stumble a bit. Once she regained her stability, she followed the elder man into the bridge.

* * *

**Frauenschiff – Ship Woman (A fictionalized term for shipgirls that I came up with)**

* * *

**And here is chapter 2, I do hope that you all are enjoying this so far, because I'm having a blast writing it. I'm actually doing a paper on the Battle of the River Plate, which prompted me to write this fic, so that's cool. Also, my apologies if the 11 inch (283mm) guns seem a bit underpowered, but if I'm gonna be serious, I doubt anything other than a Headshot or complete splitting of a Sea Feilong could kill it, so 6 shots was most likely overkill, only requiring 2-3 well placed shots max. But anyways, please tune in for the Adventures of Cinnamon Roll Spee next time, and feel free to leave criticism, roast me, threaten my life, or anything else along those lines.**

**Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Montgomery Chapman stood nervously on the bridge of his small fishing trawler. The woman, who he assumed was in charge of the massive warship akin to the old Atlestian Dreadnaughts of the Great War, had been standing perfectly still and silent ever since he had laid out the world and regional charts that he had on board, which was 15 minutes ago. Had he not been able to hear her soft breathing he might have assumed that she was dead.

He looked over to Emeric, who was nervously glancing at the guns of the Dreadnaught, as if they would suddenly turn on them, a feeling that Montgomery could perfectly understand. Montgomery returned his look to the woman, whose name he just realized he had never learned.

"Ma'am?" He spoke up, causing the woman to jump slightly before turning her head to look at him, "May I ask your name?" Montgomery asked hesitantly.

The white-haired woman hummed before responding, "Ich nehme an, es ist nur fair," She said quietly to herself before looking the elder Chapman in the eyes, "Admiral Graf Spee, a Frauenschiff in service with Großadmiral of the Kriegsmarine, Erich Raeder and Frauenschiff Bismarck." She stated, causing Montgomery to recoil slightly at hearing she was an Admiral, but also at the vast number of words and names he knew nothing of. "May I take these charts?" Spee asked, holding up the two maps that Montgomery had showed her.

"I- uh, sure, just take them, I don't need anything for them." The elder Chapman said with a nervous chuckle, which apparently went unnoticed by Spee.

"Danke, could you point to the general area where we are currently?" She asked, holding up the regional map.

"S-sure." Montgomery walked up and pointed in a general circle as to where they were.

"Danke, I will be leaving you now." Spee stated, placing the charts under her arm and walking passed the Chapmans, leaping from the deck of the trawler onto her own ship. "Auf Wiedersehn, Montgomery and Emeric Chapman." She stated, looking back down on them before her ship began to steam forward once more, leaving behind the bewildered and relieved Valerian Citizens.

* * *

Spee once again poured over the maps that the two men had given her, their ship long since disappearing over the horizon. She frowned, nowhere on her own charts did she see anything resembling the landmasses depicted on the 'World Map' she had taken. She once again looked at the point where the man had marked their general position, trying to decide where to go from there.

Her fuel had been miraculously fully refilled along with her ammunition stockpiles, so she could most likely go anywhere but the furthest landmasses shown on the map. She briefly looked at the Island labeled Patch, seeing its position from the city of Vale she deduced that it would most likely be some sort of Military base or Island fort. It would be a perfect jumping off point or radar station for any Fleet, so it was out of the question for her to go there.

Her eyes drifted northwards, to the Northern continent that looked like a Western Dragon, she saw a few towns marked on the map, but they were all crossed off, either destroyed or abandoned, so that would make it an opportune area to salvage any oil or ammunition to establish a base here.

But before she could do that, she needed information on where she is, and just a map wouldn't do. She looked back along the nearby coast shown on the map, deciding to head to the closest village that would be out of Radar and air spotting range of Patch, Lanceton. She turned from her plotting table and set her ship to the estimated bearing of the village, predicting around an hour or two of travel until she would arrive. She looked out across the see, setting her eyes on the setting sun and the sky around it, the magnificent canvas of oranges, yellows, and reds nearly taking her breath away. Perhaps this new world will be better than the last, that was all she could hope for.

* * *

Spee silently leapt from the water onto one of the barnacle ridden moorings present at the village of Lanceton. The sun had set an hour ago, so there were little people present at the docks, as to be expected of what appeared to be a fishing village, due to the multiple small trawlers present in harbor.

The Frauenschiff had left her ship anchored just over the horizon, as to not alarm any of the town's denizens, having her Arado Floatplane patrol around the Panzershiff to detect if any hostile ships or fauna were inbound to assault it while the Graf was on her scouting mission.

Spee dismissed her rigging, the large hands and shark heads disappearing and having herself be in just her clothes. She looked down, grimacing slightly as her clothing would most likely make her stand out amongst the civilian populous of the place, as it was not even remotely similar to what any of the civilians she had seen in her brief time in service had been wearing. But that was just a minor concern, what she needed was to find a library of some sort to gather more information on the area.

The white-haired woman walked off of the docks, wandering aimlessly through the cobblestone streets, looking at the wooden structures that littered the area of various quality. She halted in front of exactly what she was looking for, the town library. It was a shabby little building, not very well maintained, but that mattered little, all that mattered was the information that lay inside. She pushed open the door, causing a bell to ring as she walked in.

As soon as the bell rang, a crash and a feminine yelp was heard from the back area of the small building. Thinking someone was in danger, Spee reached into her belt and retrieved Kay's PO8, deciding her rigging would be too destructive for a possible hostage situation. She kicked open the door and pointed her Luger inside, sweeping the room causing the only occupant of the room, a mousy haired, bespectacled woman to let out a terrified peep and raising her hands in surrender.

"I don't have any money!" She exclaimed, causing Spee to quirk her head and lower her sidearm.

"Are you harmed?" asked the Admiral, the woman on the ground opening her eyes slightly.

"Y-you're not here to rob me?"

"No. I am here for information." Spee responded flatly, returning her PO8 to her belt. This prompted the woman to scramble up from the pile, looking surprised.

"Wait, really?" She asked hesitantly.

Spee quirked her head once more, "That is what this place is for, yes?"

"Of course! Yes!" The woman exclaimed, her attitude taking a 180 from timid and frightful to beaming and ecstatic. "I'm so sorry about the mess, not many people come to libraries any more sadly, so I've had to pay out of pocket for some repairs." Spee's eyes widened slightly in surprise at the woman's sudden change of attitude, but followed her out to the foyer of the public library. "I'm Jade by the way, what's your name?" The woman, Jade, asked.

Spee hesitated for a second, when she had told the fisherman her whole name, he had acted surprised, so she opted for the least formal part of it, "Just call me Spee."

Jade hummed, "Sounds foreign, are you a huntress?"

Spee stayed quiet for a moment before replying to Jade's question, "Some might call me that." It was an honest truth, she had been a huntress of the seas for a short time, sinking 9 merchant ships.

"Oh! That's great. So, what can I help you find Miss Spee?"

"General history books and geographical charts." Spee stated. Jade nodded, turning and walking through the library with the Cruiser following behind her, they shortly made it to the section Spee requested.

"Alright, here you are, please call for me if you need anything Miss Spee." Jade stated happily before turning and leaving Spee to find what she needed. The white-haired Geman looked across the multiple books under the History and Maps section, sighing to herself, it will take a while to read through all this.

* * *

**Ich nehme an, es ist nur fair - I assume it's only fair**

**Großadmiral – Equivalent to US Fleet Admiral**

**Danke – Thanks**

**Auf Wiedersehn – Good-bye**

* * *

** Sorry that this chapter is a bit short, just thought it would be best to stop it there and skip over the reading portion, seeing as she'll learn what we already know, and I don't really need to repeat that info to ya'll. As for other ships, more will come, but later, and primarily Germans for the first few, though you Limey Lovers will have a few after the first batch of Kriegsmarine ships. I sorta wanna see which ships you think will arrive. But now to Review Responses!**

* * *

**Guest: Thanks for the compliment! And Spee is also one of my favorites, though I've oathed Laffey, Helena, and Jean Bart already, next ring will go to the Cinnamon roll though.**

**GuestZ: I suspect that Remnant surface ship classifications would be somewhere along the lines of what it was in the First World War, with Dreadnaughts, Cruisers, Destroyers, etc. as you said. And I agree that Submarines most likely would not have been invented, or if they had, they wouldn't have gotten beyond the hand crafted stages like the early ones, and if I get that far I will most definitely bring a submarine into the fic.**

**Radars are most definitely a thing that Remnant has, because how else could automated Point Defense turrets exist for their Airships. As for Spee's Guns, they may not be lasers, but they're still 11 inch guns, and I can't forsee anything smaller than a Goliath taking more than one shot to kill, including Deathstalkers. Spee just had a bit of difficulty with the Sea Feilong because she didn't know where to hit and was mostly trying to deter until the end. And I personally believe that Radio Communication was invented by Remnant, and it was just completely abandoned and viewed as a relic after the invention of the CCTS, but I agree that any Ships coming from the world of Azur Lane will have an advantage after the Fall of Beacon.**

**When it comes to Atlestian Airships, I feel like they took the same approach that the UNSC did with their Frigates and Destroyers, with fixed forward facing main guns along side Point Defense guns and Missile Pods, though the Atlestians have certainly automated a shit ton more duties than the UNSC did. I do think that they have some sort of Fighter, its just that we see Bullheads the most because they're troop transports and we only follow the people on the ground. And during the Fall of Beacon, I don't think any fighters would be deployed just due to how much Flak the Airships would be putting up.**

**As for Aircraft Carriers, I will most definitely include one, and soon, though I don't feel like any of them would try and attack Atlas. But when it comes to Airship Travel vs Boat travel, both exist, and Airship travel is by far faster than boat, as seen by the Transport that Weiss took to Mistral in Season 4, they were hauling ass. The Ship going from Vale to Beacon in the early episodes was just going at a slower pace due to it being within what I would believe to be high traffic airspace. But Boat travel does exist, Blake and Sun took a ship to Menagerie after the Fall of Beacon and you can see Schnee Dust Company cargo ships in Vale. Though I do feel like the Ocean would be a massive cesspool for Grimm, and most likely could house some Grimm that no Faunus or Human has ever seen.**

* * *

**And that will be all, Thanks for reading and as always, ****feel free to leave criticism, roast me, threaten my life, or anything else along those lines.**

**Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Spee exited quietly out the back of the Library, a number of books in tow. She felt bad for stealing them, but she currently needed them more than the lonely Liberian would. She sighed lightly before putting the books into the messenger bag that she had also swiped from Jade, again with a tinge of remorse, but it was not lasting.

Spee was now confident in her knowledge of the world, if a bit befuddled by the information she had gathered. This place had technology beyond her wildest dreams, from Automatons to Laser weaponry, the history book she had read had felt more akin to a dime store Sci-fi novel rather than a work to educate others. She had also acquired a World Atlas, so her charts were much more accurate than the two the Fisherman had given her earlier in the day.

The White-haired woman soon made it back to the docks, and after looking around to confirm that she was alone and that none would spot her, she summoned forth her rigging and leapt into the water, rapidly skating above the surface away from the sleepy town.

After around 15 minutes, she soon reached her ship, jumping aboard and moving to her bridge, prizes in tow. She placed the Atlas and History book on the plotting table, finding note of an abandoned Valerian naval facility on the northern Dragon continent. She decided that this would make a great place to scavenge supplies from, though if what she read was correct, she would encounter difficulties soon, as much to her chagrin and disbelief, Diesel Fuel had not been discovered on this world yet.

Spee looked up from the Atlas, making a mental note to get a new map to replace her current one of the South Atlantic and Indian Ocean that was present on her plotting table. Spee then started up her engines and put them to cruising speed, not wanting to run out of fuel by going full steam. She then shifted her rudder until her bow was facing North-West, beginning what she believed would be a multi-day journey to the Naval base mentioned in her book.

After making sure everything was in order, Spee decided to retire to the ship's bunks for rest. She walked off the Bridge and down into the depths of the ship, halting just before Langsdorff's quarters, silently wondering if she should stay in there now that the Kapitän was no longer here. She quickly dismissed the thought, not wanting to bring up too many memories of the man who used to command her. She instead kept going down, down past the engine room to a secluded corner that she had picked out herself. She entered the small room and discarded of her clothing, changing into pajamas that were provided for her before they had left port in Germany, before the war. The woman climbed into the smallish bed and closed her eyes, drifting off to slumber after a long first two days in this new world known as Remnant.

* * *

Spee looked out though the fog, her ship approaching the abandoned Naval Base that she read about. Her spotlights scanned all around her, trying to pierce through the thick cloud, to little affect. Spee frowned, her speed only at 10 knots as a precaution to prevent any possibility of running aground.

The water lapped at the sides of the Graf Spee, and soon enough, a concrete mooring was seen. Spee reduced her speed until she was at a halt, not wanting to dock her ship just yet. She trained her spotlights onto the shoreline, allowing her to see the remnants of the naval base. It was a rather large area with quite a few still standing buildings, including several warehouses, A command structure, and a Dormitory. Though what she assumed to be the Radar and Radio station appeared to be in ruins.

Spee summoned forth her rigging and she jumped onto the water, skating up to the docks and leaping onto them, keeping her rigging present just incase anything wished her harm here. She first decided to go to the Command structure, as if anything remained, she could gain some valuable information on this place. She heard a rustling to her right as she walked towards the concrete structure, she immediately whipped to face it, seeing a small Creep-type Grimm rummaging through a discarded bag. Spee quirked her head slightly at the sight, the Creep looking up and noticing her. The lizard looking Grimm let out a snarl and charged her, prompting Spee to blow it from the face of the earth with a single shot from the guns on her rigging.

_'This was what nearly brought Humanity to extinction?' _Spee thought to herself, clearly not impressed, _'Perhaps these Humans here deserve to be eradicated if that is the case.'_ She thought, before swiftly dismissing the notion. She didn't wish to become like her sister or Graf Zeppelin when it came to how they treated their Human compatriots. Spee turned from the small crater she had created and continued on to the Command Building. She reached out to the rusted door and tried pushing it open, yet the handle wouldn't budge. Spee let out a hum before planting her left foot into the ground and kicking the door with her right, sending the brittle metal object flying inside, embedding it into the opposite wall.

The lobby of the building looked like it had been untouched for nearly half a century, everything inside coated with a thick layer of dust. After a bit of Exploring, she found an archive room filled with intelligence and communications on paper, the port Commander's office, some smaller offices and cubicles, and a small heater room for the building.

Spee spent the rest of the day exploring the base, finding an Ammunition/Fuel Depo filled with the 'Dust' she had read about. Even some shells that might fit her 283mm main guns. She also explored the Dormitory, finding enough room to comfortably house around 60 people if each had their own room, though all the beds inside were rotten and worn down from time and bugs. The walls surrounding the base were in surprisingly good condition, it felt like everyone had just packed up and left, with the only thing discounting this theory being the wrecked building that she assumed used to be the Radio or Radar station. The burnt rubble suggesting that it had been brought down by explosives, though why, Spee did not know.

The docks had enough room for over a dozen ships, ranging from small destroyer moorings to areas large enough to dock the largest battleships and carriers with ease. Spee smiled slightly as the fog began to dissipate, it wasn't much, but at least she had a place to now call home.

* * *

**Official Calendar Date: February 23rd, 1940.**

**68 Days after the Scuttling of the Admiral Graf Spee**

A small white haired girl burst up from her crumpled position, rushing to the side of her ship and vomiting over the edge, shuddering and spitting into the water as to remove the foul aftertaste of bile from her mouth once she finished expulsing up her lunch.

'_The hell happened to me?'_ She thought to herself, racking her mind. Then it all came back to her, the bomb hitting her steering, the mine going off in the water, the horrendous feeling of being torn in two, and the final terrified screams of the sailors she served alongside. As the memories came back, tears began to flow freely down the Destroyer's cheeks before she stepped back and crumbled next to her foremost 127mm gun, going into the fetal position and beginning to bawl.

After around 20 minutes of grieving, the tears had stopped falling and the destroyer stood, silently walking towards the ship's galley for some water to quench her thirst that she had racked up from her crying. She silently dragged her fingers against the stenciled name on the ship's superstructure, 'Z1 Leberecht Maass' before turning and walking down to the mess.

Once she had gotten a drink, she felt slightly better, at least physically. The eldest of the Type 1934-class destroyers returned to her bridge, face stoic as she looked out across the sea. It was early morning, as evident from the rising sun to the East, and she had no fucking clue where she was.

* * *

** And I'll leave ya'll on that little cliffhanger, I will explain what went on during that time skip in next chapter, just wanted to get another ship girl in here so we can actually have some god damnned dialogue between two people who actually are willing and open to talking to each other. I am sorta wondering if any of ya'll will pick up on my requirement for what ships come to Remnant. But anyways, onto the Guest Reviews!**

* * *

**GuestZ: I will say this right out, this fic will not be the sort where protag goes to Beacon as a student. There are a few major problems with Azur Lance characters trying to go to said school, only Light Cruisers and some Heavy Cruisers could pass for 17-year-olds. The Carriers and Battleships look like fully developed adults and the Destroyers and Submarines look like young children. As for including Prinz Eugen, I must say that I'm sorry, I have a process for seeing if a character can come to Remnant and Eugen doesn't fit within the requirements for that, sorry. As for Pyrrha, I'm sure that I'll figure out some sort of fuckery that wouldn't allow her to go full puppeteer on the Ship Girls, even though I'm 95% sure that her morals wouldn't allow her to do something like that. I can confirm that at least 9 Ship Girls will be coming to Remnant, most likely more. But anyways, I'm loving your enthusiasm man, though I will suggest that you create an actual account that way I can PM you Review Responses instantly, so you won't have to wait until the next chapter.**

* * *

**But anyways, I am once again sorry for the shorter chapter, and as always, feel free to leave criticism, roast me, threaten my life, or anything else along those lines.**

**Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

James Ironwood has been having quite the headache the past couple months, from the beginning of a new Semester at the Huntsmen Academy in Atlas to an all time high of Grimm Activity since the Great War. But what had been driving him to a few sleepless nights was the mystery of the Energy signatures that his Airships had been picking up all across the seas. From the Menagerie Ocean to the Central Sea, strange energy spikes had been appearing for milliseconds before disappearing. When he sent a few Ships to investigate the ones closest to Atlas, they found an odd sight, antiquated merchant vessels flying strange flags that he had never seen before.

Inside these vessels was everything from silk sheets to silver bars. Though one beheld an even odder discovery, a yellowish, translucent liquid with a chemical composition unlike any on the books, though an amount of the liquid had apparently gelled in the cold environment off the coast of Solitas. After running a few trials with this liquid, it had proved to be quite flammable, causing a few accidents in the lab during the initial testing.

Ironwood let out a sigh before setting down the paperwork surrounding the exploration of the ships themselves, there were no personal objects inside, leading to a dead end when it came to trying to track down whoever owned the ships. Hell, on some of them, the writing wasn't even in Valerian, and no linguist could give an answer to what language any of it was written in. The General reached down and pulled open a drawer in his desk, retrieving a crystalline bottle filled with an amber liquid and a glass. While Ozpin liked Coffee as his beverage of choice, James preferred a good old-fashioned Scotch, though never to the level of Qrow.

The General shook his head slightly at the thought of the man and his rampant alcoholism, pouring himself a small amount of the Scotch into the glass, recorking the bottle and returning it to the drawer. He quickly downed the drink, also putting the glass back into the drawer. James stood, deciding that it would be best to turn in for the night, he gave one last glance at the paperwork before shaking his head and exiting the office, two AK-200 Knights that acted as his escort following him.

* * *

Graf Spee had spent most of the past two months repairing and upgrading the Naval Base that she now called her home. She had sailed out of the base only 5 times since she first arrived, the first two jaunts bringing nothing of value, but the latter three had brought about multiple boons to her operations here. She had found a Diesel Tanker, a Merchant Vessel with civilian goods like beds, sheets, and food, and a Military Cargo Transport filled with German made ammunition, all of which she towed back to the base. This meant that she could operate still for another half a year at least if she was sparing with the use of her guns.

Speaking of guns, the Grimm that inhabited the surrounding forest had mounted more than a few attacks since she first arrived, their numbers and ferocity slowly gaining as each week passed. But this was most the time no issue to Spee as she easily dispatched the hordes with her firepower.

Spee let out a grunt as she transported some of the Ammunition from the German vessel to the Ammunition Depo. The pallet of 127mm shells weighing down on her enough to slow her movement, but not enough to give her too much of a struggle.

As she worked through the many mindless tasks around base, she could not but let her mind wander back to Earth, wondering how her sisters were doing and how the war was going. At the thought of her sister Spee felt a slight pain of loneliness, she had not talked to anyone since the Librarian at Lanceton. Spee shrugged off the feeling, having been long used to it. While before she came to Remnant, her ship was crewed, none of the members talked to her much aside from Langsdorff and Kay, and even then, it was mostly about raiding routes and tactics.

Graf Spee's wondering was interrupted by her radio, which was picking up an encrypted radio signature. She gently set down yet another pallet of 127mm Ammunition before turning and sprinting to her ship. Once inside she sat down at the radio, putting on the headphones to listen, "This is Z1 Leberecht Maass, calling out to any Ironblood naval forces, please respond if you can hear this."

Spee immediately activated her radio and spoke up, "This is the Admiral Graf Spee to Leberecht Maass, remain at your position and continue to broadcast, I will be at your location within the day." She said evenly, though internally a small spark of hope had begun to kindle.

"Positiv, Graf Spee, I will continue to broadcast." Z1 repplied after a short moment of silence. At this, Spee had her hull begin its voyage to the Destroyer. A small smile appeared on the Heavy Cruiser's face; she was no longer alone here.

* * *

Z1 had decided to just put a simple repeating 'HR' broadcast, which literally translated to her saying 'here' over and over. She had nearly broken down into thankful tears when Graf Spee responded, but she held herself together, as what sort of role model would she be for her little sisters, if the Great Z1 broke down after hearing from just one ship.

Though it was the ship that responded that somewhat confused her, the Admiral Graf Spee was famous within the Ironblood for her commerce raiding, and subsequent scuttling, in the South Atlantic. She then reminded herself of her own sinking, "So, is this the fate that befalls ships of our kind? Just taken to sail another day, without crew or commander?" Z1 pondered to herself.

After around seven boring hours of sitting around and checking around her ship, she spotted smoke on the horizon, and after looking through her rangefinders, she confirmed that it was the Admiral Graf Spee. Z1 activated her ship and begun steaming towards the Graf Spee at a speed of around 20 knots, soon meeting up with the larger ship. She brought her ship alongside the Graf Spee, stopping it and standing at attention on her bridge. Soon enough, the white haired panzershiff walked into the command center with her rigging deactivated, soon landing her light blue eyes with Z1's light pink ones.

"Ironblood Destroyer Z1 Leberecht Maass, reporting for duty, Admiral Graf Spee." Leberecht Maass said with a solid salute, causing Spee to quirk her head.

"No need for formalities, I am just a Frauenschiff, same as you." She stated dismissively, causing Z1 to nod and drop her hand to a more natural position.

"Very well, do you want me to call you Admiral, Graf, or just Spee?" Z1 asked with a smile.

"Spee or Graf Spee will do just fine. How about you? Do you wish to go by Z1 or Leberecht Maass?" Spee replied, a small smile appearing on her own face.

"Z1 is easier to say, but you can call me by my full name or Lebe if you want."

"Very well, I'll call you Z1 for now then." Spee stated, "I will lead you to our base of operations, it is just me for now but when we get there, I'll teach you all about this place."

Z1 nodded, a grin on her face, "Lead on Graf, rest assured, because the invincible Z1 is at your side!" She exclaimed, showing off her tomboyish attitude. Spee kept her small smile as she turned and left the Leberecht Maass's bridge, returning to her own, having her ship lead the way to the base.

By the time that Spee and Z1 had arrived back at the Naval base, the sun had fallen below the horizon. Spee explained to Z1 that she could pick any room in the Dorm that she wanted and that tomorrow, Spee and her would be going to the closest town that was still inhabited and buying passage to the City of Vale for a more thorough research expedition. Z1 had agreed and they had parted ways, the destroyer going to pick out a room and Spee going to her own room that she had already picked out and furnished. Spee slept with a small smile, since for the first time in months, she was no longer alone.

* * *

** And that is Chapter 5, next up, Vale, where you will finally see at what point in Remnant I have set this in. But yeah, Cinnamon Roll Spee now has Bombastic Smol Girl Z1 as a compatriot, good for her. I'll most likely spend a bit of time (1-3 chapters at least) developing their relationship before I include more. NOW ONTO GUEST REVIEWS!**

* * *

**GuestZ: Again man, loving the enthusiasm but I do recommend that you create an actual account so I can PM you responses. But anyways, no Remnant Great War era ships will have Wisdom Cube tech used on them, for two reasons, A) Spee doesn't have access to Wisdom Cubes or the tech used to create ship girls with them, and B) I'm not sure Remnant actually has any Great War Era Military ships left, Hell, there is only one Dreadnaught left on earth currently, the USS Texas, and its falling apart.**

** As for your theories on what my requirements are, I won't tell. I'll let ya'll figure it out when more ship girls come into the picture. And I am sorry that you have mixed feelings about other factions, but that is one of the few ways I can see making this story interesting without any of them going to a Huntsman Academy.**

* * *

** But anyways, thank you all for reading, and as always, feel free to leave criticism, roast me, threaten my life, or anything else along those lines.**

**Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.**


	6. Question and Review Answering

Hello everyone! I'm making this to address some questions you've asked and to ask some questions of my own. First of all, thank you all for the support you've been showing me around this fic and I'm sorry about the dip in uploads, School picked up for me so I haven't had as much free time as I did when I started. Now! Onto the questions!

* * *

1\. Should I include Sirens, and if so, which ones should be coming to Remnant? (I will most likely only include two if you want them.)

This next question is also a response to Game2002's review, which stated: "Did you forget Spee has a shark tail? It's an actual tail and not part of her rigging. She can be passed off as a shark faunus like that."

I completely forgot about the tail, and I initially thought that the tail was part of her rigging due to her default skin's tail sharing similarities to her rigging and looking mechanical, but after looking at her other skins, and fan art, I can clearly see that she has a tail underneath her rigging. So, onto question 2.

2\. Should I go back and rewrite the currently up chapters to include that detail? (Which would moderately change the reactions of the people she interacted with.) Or should I just retcon it in the next chapter?

* * *

Now, the responses to some reviews!

hellfiredarkness: While it may be true in the Anime that shipgirls can either have the ship hull or their rigging activated, that just wouldn't make sense with how I'm setting up the Azur Lane world. When the ships operate with full crews, it would not make a nick of sense if the ship could just disappear under them at the whim of the shipgirl. So, I won't be following the anime entirely, because what happens in the Anime doesn't happen in the real world, since the Azur Lane world is legit just WW2 with shipgirls.

GuestZ: Natural Oil has not appeared on Remnant because I don't think they ever had dinosaurs, and the last civilization (Salem's and Ozma's Civilization) most likely haven't been dead long enough to become oil. And even if they did find oil, it would've most likely been ignored in favor of Dust, which humanity had been using pretty much from the stone age if the World of Remnant shorts are to be believed. As for the colors of Oil, Diesel Fuel is a translucent pale-yellow color while Gasoline is a transparent amber color, Crude oil straight from the ground is what is pitch black. I'm going to assume that all diesel is the highest quality as I don't know the signs of different qualities. As for the convoy, the three Spee picked up were a Danish Oil Tanker, a German Military Cargo transport, and a US Merchant Ship. The tanker Ironwood found was Japanese, but none of the one's he's found yet had English markings, yet.

* * *

But yeah, I thank you all for your reviews and continued reading! I still do apologize for the delay in the next chapter, but do expect it in maybe a week or two, I'm around halfway finished with it currently, (Though I had a bit of a scare due to my Flash Drive that contained all of my writing progress was damaged, was luckily able to get everything off it though, so thank goodness). But anyways, feel free to leave criticism, roast me, threaten my life, or anything else along those lines.

Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**So, I forgot that Spee had a shark tail under her rigging (As seen in her other skins), so I'm sorta retconning this and putting it in now, just so I can spend more time writing new chapters than editing older ones for very minor changes.**

* * *

**Official Calendar Date: February 24th, 1940.**

**69 Days after the Scuttling of the Admiral Graf Spee**

The early morning sun of Remnant began to peep through the curtains of Z1's chosen dorm, the silver haired Destroyer sleeping soundly on a mattress with silk sheets. Said sheets had been part of the cargo of the British Merchant ship that Spee had found, the Panzershiff giving them to Z1 late last night before the two had gone to sleep. Z1 let out a small snore, feeling quite comfortable in her currently splayed out position, managing to take up quite a bit of space on the queen mattress despite her small stature.

A savory smell entered the room, emanating from downstairs, causing the Ironblood destroyer to stir slightly in her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes, briefly wondering where she was before recalling it all, the sinking, the subsequent awakening in this 'Remnant' as Graf Spee had called it, and her arrival at this new base. She felt a lump rise to the back of her throat as she thought of her sinking, but she pushed it down. _'The Great Z1 will not get choked up so easily,'_ Z1 scolded herself internally as she rose from her bed. After donning her uniform and beret, she exited her room and followed the delicious smell that roused her from her slumber.

Leberecht walked down the main hall of the second story, the walls of said hall most likely used to be painted white, but the paint had peeled away too much for Maass to ascertain for absolute certain. She climbed down the stairs to the first floor, walking down that hallway towards the entrance. Once she reached the end of the hall, she entered the small-ish common area of the building. Following her nose, she turned her head towards the small kitchen in the corner of the lounge. At the stove was Graf Spee, her back to Z1 showing off her blue shark tail, and cooking what must have been the origin of the smell, Z1 finally able to clearly tell what it was, bacon.

Z1's eyes gleamed and she quickly moved over to Spee, her mouth watering. "Guten Morgen, Z1." Spee stated, looking up from the frying pan, "The bacon should be ready in just a few minutes. The eggs and toast are ready currently so help yourself to those." The Heavy Cruiser stated, gesturing behind her towards the island in the kitchen, where a small platter of eggs and around a half dozen slices of toast lay.

"Danke, Herr Spee!" Z1 gratefully exclaimed, quickly grabbing a plate and serving herself around half the eggs and taking three pieces of toast. She took a set of utensils and sat, beginning to dig into the food that Graf Spee had provided. Lebe looked over and saw a small ghost of a smile on Graf Spee's face as she cooked.

Soon enough, Spee turned and placed three strips of bacon onto Z1's plate before grabbing a plate for herself and filling it with the rest of the food present. Ship Girls could get sustenance from drinking Petroleum of any form, from Crude oil to Diesel or Gasoline. Most avoided doing this just due to how awful it tasted and that it was normally cheaper to eat food, even if it had to be in increased quantities than what your normal man ate.

Z1 didn't know any topics of conversation, so she just sat quietly next to Spee. This continued until they both finished, "So, what are we doing today?" Maass asked, breaking the silence and grabbing the Heavy Cruiser's attention.

"We will be going to a nearby inhabited town and procuring passage to the major city of Vale for a more thorough research expedition on this world."

Z1 nodded, standing up and taking both her's and Spee's dishes to the sink and washing them and setting them aside to let them dry before turning and regarding Spee once more. "When are we leaving?"

Spee hesitated for a moment, thinking over her answer, "Within the hour would be best."

"Welp, I'm ready when you are!" Exclaimed Z1, giving Graf Spee a large smile.

"Then I believe we should be off then." Stated the panzershiff, turning and exiting the dorm building, Z1 following.

"So what are we going to do about the ships? Just leave them here unguarded?" Z1 asked, causing Spee to halt and look over towards the moorings at the docked ships.

"If we had Camouflage nets, I would place them over our ships, but all we can do is leave them here until we can construct an enclosed dock to conceal them." She stated, turning back and continuing on out the base, Z1 still trailing behind.

* * *

By 3:00 the duo found themselves at the massive gates of the town of Reedsmoore, the small village apparently quite well defended from land incursions. They had a few skirmishes with the land-based Grimm of the continent. The creatures apparently more attracted to Z1 than Graf Spee, as evidenced that each that they encountered targeted the destroyer first, striking the two as odd, but they made it.

Spee walked forth and knocked twice on the large gate, she and Z1 had decided it best to approach the town without their rigging, just in case they be shot by any guards present. A porthole in the gate opened to reveal two beady eyes, glaring at them suspiciously.

"Who are ya? What do ya want?" Asked a gruff male voice accusingly, causing the two Ironblood ships to look at each other confused.

"I am Graf Spee and this is Leberecht Maass, we need to buy passage to Vale through your port. This can be arranged, yes?" Spee stated evenly, the eyes scanning her and Z1 as she spoke.

"How're you alive if all you 'ave on ya is a weak lookin pistol?" The guard asked, still holding his suspicious tone as he referenced the PO8 on Spee's belt

"We are more than able to hold our own against the Gimm found around in these forests. Now, will you allow us entry or not?" Spee replied, taking on a slightly irritated tone at the end. The man simply let out a grunt and closed the porthole, a small door in the gate opening and allowing the two inside Reedsmoore. Spee stepped forward first, followed by Z1, once they passed through, they saw the man who had been interrogating them, he was a short man, around an inch shorter than Spee, and he had a slightly rusted rifle in his hands. His clothing was obviously quite old, and splattered with mud and grime, the man wearing them not looking much better, with unkempt brown hair and beard.

"Don' make any trouble and you'll be fine, if any of us guards see you doin something you shouldn't be, we'll shoot cha, no judge, no jury, no nothin." The guard stated, "You got that Animal?" he asked, glancing at Spee's tail with a sneer. The Cruiser simply nodded, ignoring his remark, the man waved then waved them in before closing the door and sitting down in a shabby wooden stool next to said door.

Spee and Z1 left the guard and his post behind, strolling through the streets and gaining suspicious looks from nearly every other citizen of the town, and a few derogatory remarks about Spee's tail, all which the two ignored. Spee honestly couldn't blame them for being suspicious, they must not get many visitors due to them being one of the very few settlements on the continent; but she couldn't help but draw parallels to the treatment of these Faunus, which the villagers must think she is, to the treatment of the Jews in her home country or the non-whites and Irish in America. As they walked, Z1 lowly hummed a familiar tune, Westerwaldlied, the German Folk Song causing Spee to smile slightly as they walked.

After running a few errands; such as going to a local pawn shop and trading in a bar of Silver that Spee had onboard at the time of her sinking as a trophy from a sunk British Merchant Vessel, gaining the two a substantial amount of Lien. The two then arrived at the docks, finding a small passenger liner there willing to give them voyage to Vale, for a rather low amount of their recently acquired wealth. Z1 and Spee now resided in a rather cramped cabin that housed a bunkbed, a short nightstand, and a small closet, accommodations the two were used to aboard military vessels.

The two girls talked for a long while, Z1 catching the elder panzershiff up on how the war was going, and informing her that so far Germany was winning on the land front and was doing substantial damage to the merchant convoys meant to keep the islands of Ireland and Great Britain feed. Z1 had also chosen to stay silent about the ultimate fate of Spee's former Captain, Langsdorff. Spee seemed relieved when she was told that both her sister Deutschland and Admiral Scheer remained alive. Z1 also told Spee the very basics of how she was sunk, leaving out much of the details that still festered on her conscience.

* * *

**Official Calendar Date: February 28th, 1940.**

**73 Days after the Scuttling of the Admiral Graf Spee**

Z1 stood on the deck of the small passenger ship that they took from the Dragon Continent to the city of Vale, the city in question coming into view, taking Z1's breath away. She had heard of the massive Skyscrapers of Britain and America, but this was on a whole new level, it was like something out of a dime store fiction novel. The other feature of the city that caught her eye was the large wall surrounding the town, said wall having quite a few fixed artillery emplacements. She had heard from Spee that the Grimm were apparently quite a threat to the civilizations of this world, something that Lebe found quite strange due to her experience with the creatures., but she could not honestly expect normal humans to ever come close to the strength and endurance of Frauenschiff.

"It seems almost unreal." Maass heard from behind her, causing the destroyer to turn her head. Spee had apparently come up while the silver haired girl had been distracted by the view. The two had elected to speak in English unless they needed to communicate something secretly, seeing as English appeared to be the dominant language of the area.

Z1 hummed in acknowledgement, turning back to the sight in front of her. The Graf walked up and took up a place next to the Ironblood destroyer, leaning on the ship's railing and joining her in her sightseeing.

After a half hour, they soon docked at the port, surprisingly not needing to show any identification or speak to any Customs Officials, so they simply thanked the captain and walked off into the city. After speaking with a local Polizist and asking for directions to the library, they finally made it to the place that was the purpose for this escapade, The Royal Library of Vale, this rather large Marble faced building stood imposingly over the nearby street, and apparently wasn't drawing many visitors seeing as that none of the mass of people walking on the sidewalk were diverting up the steps to the building.

Once the Ironblood duo reached the doors to the library, Spee turned to Z1, "I should be fine researching in here on my own. It might be beneficial for you to walk around the city and get hands on feel of the culture."

Z1 nodded with a smile, "Will do Herr Spee."

"If you get in trouble, retreat back to here and find me; if you are unable to run away, use as much force as you deem necessary to be able to get back here, but try your best to avoid using your rigging as to prevent… inquisitions around yourself." Spee stated, "If you become hungry or wish to buy anything, here is a portion of our Lien." Spee then handed Z1 a couple 50 Lien notes before turning and entering the library, leaving Maass to her own devices. The petite destroyer grinned; she was going to have some fun.

* * *

**Guten Morgen - Good morning**

**Danke, Herr Spee - Thanks, Lord Spee (Herr litterally translates to lord but it is mostly an honorific)**

**Polizist - Police Officer/Constable**

* * *

**And there is the chapter I promised ya'll, next up will be Lebe's exploration of Vale and Spee's adventure within the Royal Valerian Library. But yeah, I decided to just retcon the tail in, even if some wanted a full rework or just said that I didn't need to include it at all. And also, overwhelmingly I got replies about Spee's tail, but I didn't get any around my first question, the inclusion of Sirens in the story. But anyways, thank you all for reading, and as always, feel free to leave criticism, roast me, threaten my life, or anything else along those lines.**

**Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Spee entered the library, looking around once she passed through the threshold. Inside was a large hall, with a second story along the edges and large circular skylights down the middle. She walked forth to the wooden reception desk. The clerk there looked up from his book, setting it down and sitting up in his seat. "Welcome to the Royal Valerian Library Ma'am. I'm sorry but I'm going to need you to turn in your weapon before you can go further into the building," He said with a polite smile. Spee nodded and pulled her Luger, removing the magazine and clearing the chamber, placing the pistol and the magazine onto the desk. The clerk took the two items and placed them inside a drawer in his desk, waving her though.

"Thank you." Spee stated with a nod, moving along, feeling his eyes linger on her back, though she couldn't tell if he was more occupied with her ass or tail. She exited his line of sight and followed the signs to the history section, moving to start her research. The Cruiser looked up and sighed at the large mass of books, indicating that it will take her a long time to find what she needed, and she didn't want to bother the clerk to see the card catalogue.

Soon enough she found herself in the biology section, a book on Grimm anatomy catching her eye. She pulled the tome off the shelf and skimmed through it, the entry on the Sea Feilong catching her eyes, finally putting a name to the creature she encountered on her first day in this world. The heavy cruiser placed the book back onto the massive mahogany shelf, moving along deeper into the library.

* * *

Z1 was not having fun. So far she had been turned away from five separate bars due to her young look and lack of Identification. She grumbled indignantly as she was turned away from her sixth, the bouncer with red sunglasses and a tux practically laughing in her face as she tried to enter the club. She was curious about the place, with the reverb and flashing lights coming from the building, having not seen anything like it in Germany.

"Verdammt, warum kann ich keine Pause machen?" Leberecht muttered to herself as she walked away from the club. Seeing as her initial plan of drinking away the day was foiled by the responsible bouncers she's encountered, Maass decided on a different plan, to try and find something to eat.

After around ten minutes of walking, she spotted something that made her perk up, a structure akin to a train car with a sign overhead labeling it 'A Taste of Heaven Diner.' Z1 had heard of these Diners, a type of American restaurant typically serving hamburgers, french fries, and milkshakes. The destroyer quickly made her way into the establishment, a small bell ringing as she opened the door to reveal black and white checkered floors, red and white booth seats, metal stools along a main metal counter, as well as a few patrons already eating inside

Maass sat down in one of the unoccupied booths, and shortly after doing so, a middle-aged woman came out from the back and walked up to the German destroyer, placing a menu in front of her. "Hi honey, what do ya want to drink?" The woman asked, speaking in an American Southern accent.

"Do you have any milkshakes?" Z1 asked.

"Of course we do. I must say, I've never heard that accent before, where are you from, if you don't mind me asking?" The Waitress asked.

"I doubt you have heard of it, I'm from Kiel."

"Oh really? I haven't heard of it. Do you want a Vanilla, Chocolate, or Strawberry milkshake?"

"Strawberry please."

The waitress nodded and wrote Lebe's order onto her notepad, "I'll get that for you right away!" She stated before leaving Maass alone and going back behind the counter and into the back of the diner. Z1 looked over the menu and grinned as she saw exactly what she wanted.

* * *

Graf Zeppelin Stood on the deck of her still uncompleted ship, glaring out across the sea towards some unseen foe. She heard footsteps approach behind her, but decided not to turn.

"Hallo Zeppelin! Wie geht es Ihnen?" asked a feminine voice behind the carrier. The Graf turned, spotting one of the few like minded individuals that she could stand.

"Hello Deutschland, I see that you have returned from your raiding, did it go well?"

"Ja, no thanks to the animals that scurried about in my ship." Replied the raven-haired Pocket Battleship, saying the word 'animals' with a voice full of distain.

"Hpmh, no surprise there." Zeppelin stated with a hint of amusement.

"Ja, they even have the gall to try and rename me Lützow after they sold one of the non-Frauenschiff Hipper's to the Northern Parliament." Deutschland sneered.

The white-haired carrier frowned at that, "These creatures…" She muttered to herself, turning back towards the sea.

"Well, my ship is being retrofitted currently so look forward to be seeing me quite a bit." The statement from the cruiser stinging the carrier slightly, her own construction put on hold to allocate more resources to the Luftwaffe and Wehrmacht. "Welp, see you around Zeppelin." Deutschland stated before turning and walking away, most likely going to her ship to look over the refitting. Graf Zeppelin could tell something was off about the Panzershiff, most likely having to do with the recent death of her sister, Graf Spee, in the South Atlantic. Those two were close, so she could imagine that Deutschland was still in the process of mourning, a very human process that she no doubt hated.

Zeppelin could not help but let out a mirthful chuckle, even with their distain for humanity, they still felt, and bleed, the same way as humans. "Ironic, is it not?" The Graf muttered to herself.

* * *

Z1 had thought that her luck had turned when she found this diner, but it appeared that fate would not give her a single measly break. Shortly after she began her wonderful meal consisting of a Cheeseburger and Fries, a trio of masked men with guns had entered the establishment, holding everyone inside hostage.

"AS LONG AS NOBODY TRIES ANYTHING, NOBODY GETS HURT!" Shouted one of the crooks, sweeping the dining area with a sawn-off shotgun of sorts while his other compatriots were keeping the staff in check and raiding the registers respectively. Leberecht kept her hands in the air, feeling more irritated than threatened by the crooks, the one with the shotgun standing less than a meter away from her.

She recalled Spee's instructions to use as much force as she deemed necessary to allow herself to retreat to the library and find Spee, trying to devise a plan to deal with the criminals that would not put any patrons or staff in more danger. The man in front of here had most of his focus on the rest of the customers of the restaurant, clearly not deeming Maass a threat, most likely due to her youthful appearance.

A clatter and a yelp were heard from the kitchen, causing the two robbers in the dining area to look over towards the door leading there, the shotgun wielder's grip tightening ever so slightly on his weapon. Leberecht took advantage of this distraction, rushing forward and grabbing the underside of the shotgun and pushing the barrel up to the ceiling, causing the crook to involuntarily discharge the weapon. The bang from the 12-gauge made everyone in flinch, including the criminal holding it, but Z1 was unaffected, used to the sound of multiple 5-inch guns firing in quick succession.

Maass pushed the weapon back rapidly, hitting the man in the head with the now slightly hot barrel of his shotgun, causing him to let go of the weapon to grasp his forehead. With his shotgun in hand she once again hit the crook in the head with the back of the gun with around 75 percent of her strength. This caused both the sound of glass shattering as a grey light appeared at the point of contact, shattering shortly after appearing, as well as a cracking sound as she broke his nose, the man falling to the ground.

She racked a shell into the gun and pointed it at the criminal behind the counter, the weapon slightly too big for her small hands. The man who was raiding the register tried to bring his pistol to bear against the destroyer, but was stopped by a brown blur who tackled him from the side, both disappearing behind the counter.

Z1 kept her grip tight on the shotgun, slowly walking towards the edge of the counter. A head popped up from behind the seating area, nearly making Leberecht discharge the gun again, but she stopped herself as she saw it wasn't the criminal, pointing the barrel of the shotgun towards the floor to observe muzzle discipline. Instead, it was a girl in her teens with long brown hair and a pair of rabbit ears atop her head.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked with a British Accent, standing up and nearly freezing as she saw Maass with the shotgun and the would-be-robber on the floor clutching his face in pain.

"Yes, no thanks to this schweinehund." Z1 replied, gesturing her head towards the man on the ground.

"You did that?" asked the Rabbit girl in shock.

"Yes, thanks to your distraction I managed to subdue him, the only casualty being the roof, I am sorry about that." Replied Maass, apologizing to one of the waitresses. Z1 pulled the pump back on the sawn-off, ejecting the live round before tossing the weapon onto the ground away from the criminal on the checkered floor. "But it appears that you have this handled, so I will be taking my leave." Lebe pulled out a 50 Lien card and placed it on the table that she sat at, paying for her meal and more before turning and exiting, despite the weak protest from the Rabbit girl. She had to get back to Spee, and being detained by police went against the Graf's instructions to avoid inquisitions about herself. As soon as Z1 exited the diner, she began to sprint at an impressive speed, following the path she took from the library, the sun beginning to set bellow the shimmering skyscrapers of the city.

* * *

"**Verdammt, warum kann ich keine Pause machen?" - Damn it, why can't I get a break?**

"**Hallo Zeppelin! Wie geht es Ihnen?" - Hello Zeppelin! How are you?**

* * *

** And that is Chapter 7! I'm sorry for the time this took, I've been doing schoolwork and only until this whole Coronavirus scare did I get a solid opportunity to sit down and write. So I guess that is one good thing to come out of this whole debacle. But anyways, I know that I would tell you in writing when this is in RWBY timeline but I don't know if I can make that happen without it feeling forced in, so I'll just tell you outright. Spee arrived before team CFVY's first Year begins. The way I'm planning out things, the Azur Lane timeline won't match up 1:1 with RWBY's timeline. This means is that the Remnant school year will start in early April Azur Lane Time and end at the end of December (Kudos to those who realize what I might be planning when that is the case). NOW! ONTO REVIEW RESPONSES!**

* * *

**Xeno6804: "Spee, Spee, what have you done? You sent an unescorted destroyer out into the city. Shenanigans are going to ensue, or worse Maass meets Ruby."**

**A/N: XD, Yep, it was an awful idea, even if Z1 is one of the more Mature of the Destroyers. And even if she didn't meet Ruby, it still went horribly.**

**MageTGM: "Nice to see some more RWBY and Azur Lane crossovers coming in. Graf SPEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Also you should use the cinnamon roll version of Purifier from the Hololive event called Purity."**

**A/N: Thanks, I really wanted to read a good RWBY/Azur Lane fic so I decided, fuck it, I'll write one myself, that way I know I'll enjoy it. As for using Purity, ehhhh, If I do end up including Sirens, they would definitely be in an Antagonistic role, and I will not be considering any Crossover Events cannon for obvious reasons (So Purity won't even exist in this timeline, sorry).**

* * *

**But anyways, feel free to leave criticism, roast me, threaten my life, or anything else along those lines.**

**Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Velvet Scarlatina sat nervously in a Police interrogation room, she had been brought in for a statement and some questioning after she helped foil a robbery of a diner. The actual questioning had already been conducted but she was told to wait here for someone else who wanted to speak with her. The door to the room opened to reveal two people, the sight of which made Velvet freeze in fear. In walked in both the Headmaster and head Mistress of Beacon Academy, Ozpin and Goodwitch, the former taking a seat across from Velvet

"So, Miss Scarlatina, I am correct to understand that you have been accepted into Beacon Academy?" The grey-haired man asked, breaking the silence.

"Y-Yes sir."

"Please, there is no need to be frightened Miss Scarlatina, you aren't in any trouble. I just wanted to hear your perspective directly of the what happened."

"Well, I was walking by and spotted the man with the shogun through the window of the diner, so I went around back and knocked out the person in the kitchen keeping the staff hostage. I failed to do it quietly and caused a racket, and then I heard a gun shoot and someone yell out so I burst through the door and tackled the person at the registers, knocking him out too. I got up to check if everything was alright due to the lack of any reaction from the man with the shotgun that I saw earlier, but then I saw a small girl, young, probably in her pre-teens if not younger, holding the man's shotgun and the former user on the ground." Velvet then hesitated, "I don't know, she looked young, but something in her eyes made her seem much older. She then just tossed the shotgun onto the ground, said that it looked like I had it covered and apologized for the shot that went through the roof, placed some Lien on her table, and ran off. I couldn't stop her in time and she just disappeared into the crowd on the street. Soon enough, the Police arrived and took me in for a statement, which I gave them."

"Is that so?" Inquired Ozpin, turning in his seat to look at his Headmistress, "Glynda, please ask the police chief to notify me if they find the mystery girl who helped thwart the robbery along with Miss Scarlatina." He asked, receiving a nod from Goodwitch before turning back to Velvet. "Well, I look forward to seeing you at Beacon for Initiation in the coming months Miss Scarlatina, good day."

With that, the two stood and exited, leaving Velvet by herself in the interrogation room, a police officer soon coming in and telling her that she was free to leave. As she left the station, she couldn't help but wonder just what that pink haired girl was doing right now.

* * *

Z1 had told Graf Spee all that had happened at the Diner and now she was forced to lay low in the motel room that the two shared. The Police were bound to be looking for her, and even if it was either to give her a pat on the back or a slap on the wrists, they didn't want to risk it.

"We may have to cut our expedition here short." Spee stated, receiving a light sigh from the Destroyer. "It may not be ideal, but due to you most likely being on the Authority's radar, it would be best to return. I have already learned a lot, and if we can obtain this 'Scroll' device, we could access multitudes of databases from the base."

"So when will we be leaving?" Maass asked.

"Two days." Spee answered, causing Leberecht's face to fall, their original plan was to stay for a week. "My apologies that this has to happen Z1, but we mustn't jeopardize our own safety."

"Ja, Ja, there is nothing I could have done about it." Leberecht said, flashing Spee a smile that they both knew was fake, but the Graf let it slide, giving the Destroyer a nod.

"For now, just lay low here, I will continue my research." Once finished, the Cruiser turned and exited the Hotel room, the door locking automatically behind her. Z1 let out a low groan and flopped backwards onto one of the beds.

"Why can't anything go right for me?" She mumbled to herself, closing her eyes in an attempt to drift off to sleep, being tired from the day's events.

* * *

Leberecht stood on the Bridge of her ship, a small frown on her face as she looked out into the night. She glanced at the Korvettenkapitän of her ship, Fritz Bassenge, "Are you sure that we should be following along with these orders?" She asked seriously, causing the man to look up from the plotting table.

"Orders are orders, Z1, not following them is treason." He stated strictly.

"If intelligence is wrong, then we will be attacking and seizing Civilian craft." She replied.

"And if it is correct, we will be dealing a blow to the Allied intelligence gathering effort. Either way will discourage the Civilian fishermen of Britain from cooperating with their submarines." Bassenge said, looking back down at the plotting table, "If you don't like it, you are free to go to your quarters and let the crewmen handle their duties without your help, I'm sure they'll do _just fine_ without you." He stated, regarding her with a masked glare, his words tearing a knife through Maass' pride. "If not, shut up and let me do my job."

Leberecht did not respond, instead leaving the bridge and walking out onto the deck, briefly glancing at the clock and making note of the time, 19:55. She then walked down a flight of steps and past her first set of torpedo tubes to her aft smokestack, walking up the steps to the platform there.

"Ahh! Dame Maass, how are you?" Greeted one of the crewmen manning an anti-aircraft gun.

"Hallo Georg, I am doing well." Z1 replied with a grin, waving to the man.

"How did the talk go over with the Korvettenkapitän?"

"As good as any talk with that Klugscheißer goes. Arschloch practically called me useless." Leberecht snarked, prompting a chuckle from the surrounding men. Georg opened his mouth to say something in response when someone further up the ship shouted something.

"Bombers! Battle Stations!"

At this, the men around her quickly got to work at their guns, aiming the 37mm gun at the dark specks above. Z1 summoned forth her rigging and opened fire, flak from her own and other ships soon following. The discharge from so many guns making Maass' insides reverberate and a large grin to appear on her face as she felt this and her ship's rudder turning into evasive maneuvers.

Soon enough the flotilla got their reply from the planes above. Bombs falling from the sky and splashing into the water before exploding, rocking the ships and splattering water across the crew on the deck. The bombers' load soon got lucky, hitting the stern of the Leberecht Maass, causing Z1 to cry out in pain and fall to a knee, teeth gritted.

"Keep shooting at the bastards!" She shouted as a Georg came over to try and help her up, waving the man off, the explosions around them soon coming to a stop. "Sheiß, they hit our rudder, its jammed." Lebe muttered to herself, seeing the flotilla leader, Z16, coming along to help. Z1 mentally sent out a message via spotlight that they were fine.

"They're coming around again!" Shouted out a crewman, the sound of anti-aircraft fire soon returning. Z1 stood up, closing her eyes and taking account of the situation, a small fire on the stern that was quickly being dealt with, and her rudder was still jammed, meaning that they will be going in circles, easy prey for even a novice bombardier. She opened her eyes, still feeling a sharp pain from the initial explosion and fire. She stumbled slightly, needing to get to the bridge, nearly falling down the steep steps leading to the deck. Her journey was interrupted by the worst pain she had ever felt in her life, a large explosion went off, swallowing up two smaller ones. The destroyer fell to the ground screaming and gripping at her head as she felt her ship being split in two, panicked voices shouting and screaming in fear and anger as the ship slowly sank.

The last thing Maass saw before falling under the waves was one of her sister ships, Z3 Max Schultz approaching them, giving her a small hope for her crew. This was squashed as an explosion reverberated throughout the water, Schultz hitting a mine and suffering the same fate as Maass. The destroyer could only silently scream, unable to gather enough strength to swim due to the amount of pain she was feeling. The freezing water of the North Sea filling her lungs as she sunk into the great unknown, blackness soon taking over her vision.

* * *

Ironwood looked over the spread of weapons in front of him, they had come from one of the strange ships that had begun showing up just a few months ago. Atlas had around eight of these ships in various ocean side research facilities, researching these somewhat primitive vessels.

He picked up the first one, a mostly wooden bolt-action rifle around 45 inches in length with an internal magazine that fit five 7.92x57mm rounds. The stampings on the receiver marking it as a Mauser Karabiner 98k. The military man gave an experimental pull of the bolt, looking down the ironsights at the target range before him and pulled the trigger, hearing the telltale click of a dryfire.

Satisfied, James set the weapon down, moving to a Submachine gun. It seemed a rather simple design, made of stamped metal parts and a straight magazine that fit around 32 9mm rounds inside. He examined the weapon, seeing a marking on the receiver that stated it was an Erma Werke Maschinenpistole 40.

"You said that the ammunition found along side these weapons did not use Dust, correct?" Ironwood asked, glancing at one of the scientists nearby.

"Correct General, upon testing, they lacked any elemental effects but made up for it in pure kinetic force. We couldn't even see the projectile of that SMG you're holding, and it managed to penetrate the chest plate of an AK-130."

"Interesting, and what of the rifle?"

"Same story as the SMG, though it managed to disable an AK-200 with a single chest shot." The bespectacled scientist replied, causing the General to hum and move on to the third and final weapon, a light machinegun if the looks were anything to go off of.

"What about this?" he asked.

"That is the Mauser Werke Maschinengewehr 34. It uses the same ammunition as the Karabiner but fires at a variable 600 or 1000 rounds per minute, selectable on the machine gun's pistol grip" Stated the scientist.

Ironwood nodded, looking over the firearm and thinking about the merit of a variable rate of fire machine gun.

* * *

**Korvettenkapitän – Lieutenant Commander (Literally Corvette Captain)**

**Dame – Lady**

**Klugscheißer – Smart Ass**

**Arschloch – Asshole**

* * *

** And here is Chapter 8! Just a little more than a week after the last chapter! Hope you enjoy the little bit of trauma the poor destroyer is going through, as well as Earth ammunition being discovered by the Atlestians. I also hope that you guys aren't too annoyed by the German words, I'm trying to add a bit of flavor to the usual insults and stuff. But anyways, onto the review response!**

* * *

**MarkoncioX: "This is so cool! German engineering is the best! And you chose a good selection of waifu-ships there. Can't wait to get more of this story with some German shenanigans and Remnant in utter confusion with all these hyper "humans" who can singlehandedly defeat a Goliath. Very eager for more Since the next chapter."**

**A/N: Thanks! As a good man once said, "I'm not defending German technical superiority, I'm stating the fucking obvious." But anyways, I'm glad you're enjoying this! But as for the Shipgirls defeating a Goliath singlehandedly, well, that won't happen unless they have their ship and their main gun caliber is equal to or exceeds 283 millimeters (11 Inches). But I'm glad to see you're enjoying my fic and I am looking forward to your readership!**

* * *

**And that is it for now. Remember, feel free to leave criticism, roast me, threaten my life, or anything else along those lines.**

**Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

+Welcome Mr. Schnee.

+User Input: Open Document CL-17572.

+System Complying.

+Begin Document.

Beginning Report on Item CL-17572 and corresponding specimen. Today at 05:23, Item CL-17572 washed up and became beached on the shore off Site 27 at low tide, it was discovered by Site Security on their normal patrol route and reported immediately after. The Security team then boarded CL-17572 and discovered Specimen CL-17572-01, who appears to be a young Caucasian woman in her early 20s to late Teens with platinum blonde hair and wearing a brown and white uniform with matching brown stockings and hat. She is 5 foot 4 inches in height and around 120 pounds in weight. Specimen CL-17572-01 was in a comatose state on discovery and has yet to wake up. Item CL-17572 was then taken to a mooring via tugboat after Specimen CL-17572-01 was extracted and taken to the medical wing of the Site for examination.

Item CL-17572 is a water-based warship that is slightly more advanced than ones that served in the Great War. For armament, it has 9 guns in three triple turrets with a caliber 150mm, 2 guns in single turrets with a caliber of 88mm, and 12 torpedo tubes in four triple mounts. Item CL-17572 was flying a red flag, with black accents, a strange black symbol composed of right angles in the center, and a black cross like symbol on the upper pole side of the flag. The ship itself has an interesting and distinctive design choice of having the rear two turrets being slightly offset, most likely to allow for better firing angles in battle. Strangely, the Item has a noticeable lack of any dust at all, including the ammunition of the main guns.

For final notes, I as the Director of Site 27 recommend that we keep CL-17572-01 until she awakes from her comatose state, for purposes of questioning. I also recommend that we try to extract certain items of interest from Item CL-17572 to figure out how they work and if possible, reverse engineer them for commercial purposes. Mr. Schnee, this may be a lucrative side project and I would like to request some extra funding sent my way so I may figure out whether something like this warship could be fanatically viable. This is Dr. Ashton Lazuli, Director of Research Site 27, signing off.

+User Input: Close Document CL-17572

+User Input: Shut Down System

+System Complying.

+Goodbye Mr. Schnee.

* * *

**Official Calendar Date: April 9th, 1940.**

**The beginning of Operation Weserübung**

Karlsruhe slowly forced herself awake through the hazy cloud of exhaustion induced unconsciousness. She heard a faint beeping of an EKG machine and muffled speaking, _'Is that? English?'_ She thought to herself, her eyes sluggishly opening. The cruiser was surrounded by around a half a dozen men and women in scrubs and medical masks, though their uniforms were more turquoise than the sterile white she was used to from medical men. She lazily looked down at herself, the blonde was shackled to the cot, and was wearing a strange paper-like dress, an advanced looking EKG steadily beeping with her heart.

"She's waking up." One of the staff stated, one leaning over and looking at her, flashing a small light into her eyes. "Dilation is normal." He stated.

Karlsruhe's head was pounding, and she looked up at the apparently American and English doctors and spoke up, "W-Wo bin ich? Wer bist du?" Her question causing a few of the doctors to look at each other in confusion. Slowly everything began to come back to her, the start of the war, Norway, Odderøya, and… Immediately, she burst up, easily breaking the restraints and her eyes wide and wild, panicking all the staff around her.

"SECURITY! SECURITY!" A female doctor shouted, a few of the braver souls trying to restrain her and inject some fluid into her neck. Karlsruhe easily shoved them off with her superior strength, punching a few and sending them flying across the room.

Two people burst into the sterile medical room, wearing strange white armor and helmets that disguised their face with a reflective glass, they held sleek white rifles that looked like something out of a sci-fi novel, emblazoned on their shoulders was a twelve sided snowflake that Karlsruhe didn't recognize. "HANDS UP! DON'T MOVE!" One shouted, pointing his rifle at the light cruiser.

Like a cornered animal, the cruiser lashed out, charging at the two security officers, who opened fire on her. A searing pain hit her side, causing her to scream out in pain, managing to burst past the officers and sprint down the hall, a hand at her side with teeth clenched and tears streaming down her face. She did not know nor care where she was going, as long as it was away from here, she blazed past confused staff, most in scrubs others in suits, straight into a janitorial cart and its owner. The cruiser didn't give them a second thought before standing and continuing her escape, though the delay of the collision allowed Security to catch up to her.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" One shouted at her, causing her to freeze for the first time, slowly raising her left hand up, keeping her right clasped to her injured side. She turned towards the two, tears continuing to stream down her face as one Officer walked up and put cuffs on her. "K-Können Sie mir bitte sagen, wo ich bin?" She asked quietly through tears, receiving no response from the two.

* * *

Spee walked through the dark hallways of the dormitory, Z1 having retired to her bedroom hours ago, yet sleep eluded the panzershiff. She could not help but reflect on her situation, for her entire existence she has been alone, with rare exceptions such as her visit to Spithead to represent Germany at the coronation review of King George VI in 1937. But even then, she did not leave her ship, only momentarily conversing with the Frauenschiffs Hood, Nelson, Dunkerque, and Ashigara in a formal manner. But now was different, being in a different, unfamiliar world brought about a whole new meaning to her being alone, at least until Z1 came.

The destroyer was quirky to say the least, having a somewhat bombastic personality on the outside, but Spee could tell something was bothering her, but did not want to press and risk pushing away her only companion. Spee train of thought came to a halt, how long has it been since she called someone her companion? Had she ever? Spee looked down at her hands, mentally summoning forth her rigging and watching as her small, pale arms were covered by the large black and red claws. She didn't understand the feeling within her, she knew that she should confront Leberecht about what was bothering her, as something like that might get them killed in combat, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to be alone again, not to say that she had been lonely, just… alone.

Spee's contemplating was cut short as she heard quiet whimpering in the room to her right. She took a moment to remember where she was, realizing that she was next to Leberecht's room. Silently, Spee dismissed her rigging and opened the door, looking in she saw Z1 on her bed, whimpering and tossing back and forth. The heavy cruiser walked forward up next to the destroyer, she thought for a moment, trying to decide what might help, remembering a book of old folk songs that one of her sailors owned. Spee cleared her throat slightly before singing softly to Maass,

"Guten Abend, gut' Nacht,  
Mit Rosen bedacht,  
Mit Näglein besteckt,  
Schlupf unter die Deck  
Morgen früh, wenn Gott will,  
Wirst du wieder geweckt,  
Morgen früh, wenn Gott will,  
Wirst du wieder geweckt

Guten Abend, gut' Nacht,  
Von Englein bewacht,  
Sie zeigen im Traum  
Dir Christkindleins Baum  
Schlaf nun selig und süß,  
Schau im Traum's Paradies,  
Schlaf nun selig und süß,  
Schau im Traum's Paradies"

The Graf looked back down at Z1, who appeared to have calmed down somewhat, and was gripping Spee's arm tightly, as if it was a stuffed animal. A small smile appeared on Spee's face, despite all her bravado, Z1 truly was a child at heart. After a few moments, the cruiser stood, and just before leaving the room, she turned and whispered, "Good night Maass, sweet dreams."

* * *

**Official Calendar Date: April 10th, 1940.**

**1 Day after the beginning of Operation Weserübung**

Königsberg groaned in pain, her entire body ached and her head pounded, the German light cruiser slowly opened her eyes, the last thing she remembered was screaming about the lack of air support and 500 pound bombs exploding around her. She swore lowly to herself, slowly standing up and retrieving her cap that had fallen off. Königsberg took in the environment around her, seeing just ocean and feeling slightly chilly air.

The cruiser thought about her situation as she made her way to her bridge, unsure on what happened. She clearly remembered the pain and heat of the unexpected bombs dropped from the English Blackburn Skuas. She elected to sail south, towards Germany, trying to figure out how she got into open waters all the way from being moored in Bergen for repairs. On that note, she also added the mystery of how she was fully repaired to her list of pondering. Königsberg glanced over and spotted her riding crop laid on the plotting table, picking it up and giving it a testing bend, a small smirk appearing on her face as she felt the familiar weight.

* * *

**Lullaby - "Guten Abend, gute Nacht"  
Good evening, and good night,  
With roses adorned,  
With carnations covered,  
Slip under the covers.  
Early tomorrow, so God willing,  
You will wake once again.**

**Good evening, and good night.  
By angels watched,  
Who show you in your dream  
The Christ-child's tree.  
Sleep now peacefully and sweetly,  
See the paradise in your dream.**

**W-Wo bin ich? Wer bist du? – W-Where am I? Who are you?**

**K-Können Sie mir bitte sagen, wo ich bin - C-Can you please tell me where I am?**

* * *

**Sorry that this is a little short, but Finals came around and I wanted to give you something. But how can you complain? I gave you a wholesome Spee and Leberecht bonding scene. Anyhow, two of the Königsberg sisters are in Remnant now! Though Karlsruhe is in a bad place currently… But anyways, thank ya'll for reading, and onto reviews!**

* * *

**General A/N: Quite a few reviews worry about Atlas being able to reproduce Earth Gunpowder, and honestly, y'all underestimate the complexity of the creation method for double or even single base smokeless powder. So no, Atlas won't be getting access to modern gunpowder, it would take them years upon years to reverse engineer the powder in the German guns to be able to reproduce it. There is a reason that it took us so long to go from Black Powder to single base Smokeless powder.**

**daggercloak000: "Please update soon... Its rare to find fic like this.. Keep it up."**

**A/N: Thanks! And as you can see, you got your wish! Even thought its nearly a month after your request. Sorry, but I hope it was worth the wait.**

**BanzEye: "Loving this story! Are you going to be adding more ships from different nations, or just ships from Germany? Hope you update soon! Stay safe!"**

**A/N: Thanks! As I've said in some of my earlier responses to reviewers, this story will have ships from multiple nations, and my method for picking and choosing ships has yet to be called out. As you can see, I have updated in a somewhat timely manner, **_**Somewhat**_**, and I wish you a Safe time as well!**

**Joeyginise: "So, if you ever continue this, might I make a suggestion. What if Spee found more German girls and decided to make the Kriegsmarine a sort of Mercenary force on Remnant. I'm sure there are plenty of Sea monster contracts that your typical huntsman can't handle because of a lack of specialization. Just a thought I had a while back."**

**A/N: I am continuing this, and honestly, that's not a bad idea, but sadly I have something else planned. But if you ever want to explore that idea yourself, I'd sure as hell read it!**

* * *

**Thank you all for being patient with me, and as always, feel free to leave criticism, roast me, threaten my life, or anything else along those lines.**

**Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.**


End file.
